The Wrecker
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Wheeljack is commander of The Wreckers and his team's been given a new member and they're prepping for a dangerous mission.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrecker

Chapter one: What I do best

Wheeljack X Prowl

I am making Wheeljack more of a Military type mech in this very much like he was seen in Transformers Prime. This would be movie continuum for the most part. this rabbit has been nibbling at my neck and I just want it to stop so here it is...

* * *

><p>I feel it radiate through me. The shockwaves from the blast beat down on my systems and temporarily take me offline. I'm rebooting in a fog and can't seem to hear anything, my audios are shot and my words sound like a muffled scream in my processor. I roll slightly to my left side from my back and my fist clutches the dirt below. Digging my digits in I pull the large section of sod from it's rooted place and try to pull myself up, but I fumble falling to the ground.<p>

I open my optics, or try but they are so heavy and it's hard to make out what's around me. I've survived and it's Primus' will that I have.

"Wheeljack!" Prowl screams from my left and in the muffle of my audios I make it out. I nod and wave a hand it's all I can do right now. "Primus Jackie!" He's beside me in an instant and I push him off with a groan. A beat before he rebounds back to my side rolling me back over. His hands are grasping under my main torso plate. He's holding the lines that flow from my spark chamber in his hands. He's keeping me from bleeding out. "MEDIC!" it's all I hear before I see his shadowy form shake it's head. _Primus I hate Mondays; _then its nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"There we go." I shake my head slowly looking around as my optics come online and my Audios Boot. "Nice to have you back in the world of the on-line Wheeljack." The medical officer is leaned down over me. Looking at me with a careful optic and a hand held scanner. "Any discomfort, any warning pings I need to know about?<p>

"Ratchet?" I blink my optic shutters, one is a micron off but it's fine compared to how I was before. I'm dismissing his questions entirely. My hud shows low energon warnings and pings small reminders that look to date back over a weeks time. Nothing he asked about. "No…" a beat "No I'm fine."

"They brought you to the Ark when First Aid could not repair you. You'll live by the way." I hate when he's like this. He shifts back from me and allows me some space.

Shifting my back I roll my legs off the side of the medical berth. "Thanks Ratch…" I shake my helm to try to lift some of the processor fog I'm in. My servo lays over my face plates and I rub at the softer metals that form my face as if trying to rub out the ache.

"You're welcome." A nod from the medic as he steps back to look me over, his face is drawn and calm as he continues to speak. "You got right in the space between the EMP blast and your mechs." He shakes his helm looking at me. "You could have been off lined for good." It's not a reprimand so much as quiet concern. "What were you thinking?"

"I am the leader of the Wreckers." I stand shifting my helm up to face him. There is no regret in my vocals, and no apology either. "I was thinking of my Mechs." I shake my helm to either side to work my neck joint, as my free servo starts righting the plates on my left fore arm. "I was thinking about-" _Prowl. _"Lessening the damages that might be caused." I vent out a sigh and note my manifold stings a bit.

"Uh huh." Ratchet waits and when I have no reply he turns to clean off some of his tools. "I'll put that in my report to Prime." He says quietly then changes the subject. "You've got grafted protoform on your entire left side…be mindful of it as it's still fresh. Your manifold may feel a bit of discomfort as it's a rebuild of your old one, I couldn't find adequate parts so I had to do a bit of tweaking."

"Tweaking?" I ask optics thinning out. "And what of my optics?"

"The same ones you always had…" he shifts to turn to look at me. "Just reseated one in its socket." He must have noticed the tremor in optic shutter because he turns grabbing an adjustment tool; stepping up he lines it up with my optic shutter he adjusts slightly. "There that should do it. Why did you take this assignment again?"

"Because I learn more out in the field Ratch." And that's true my scientific studies were still very close to my spark but I preferred to be out in the field servos-on whatever I could find, rather than be stuck in some lab somewhere. "I get more done…I'm free to do as I like." The tool sparks and I flinch away from him every so slightly.

"How's that?" I wait for the optic to shift around and adjust it's focus.

"Much better…thanks." I shift my weight over to my right stabilizer. "Am I free to go?"

"You're to report to Prime…." He looks up at me. "Good luck." I nod and turn to the main door and press through it. I haven't been on the Arc in hundreds of cycles and as I pause and take in the brightly lit corridor I sigh and remember why. All the mechs and femmes look at me differently. I don't like that one bit.

* * *

><p>The door to Prime's office is locked but I press the buzzer and wait. It only takes moments for the door to open and Prime is standing behind his desk. Two chairs in front of the desk have their large backs to me. It does not shock me that Prowl is seated in one of those chairs with a data pad. "Wheeljack…good to see you." Prime's voice is even and all business. I can't tell weather he's mad I took the hit, or relived that I am alive. He might not be either.<p>

"Prime." I say evenly not casting Prowl a glance.

"I've read the reports from your team." He says returning to his seat and motioning to the chair across from him. I take the seat offered and wait. In the periphery of my optics I can see Prowl watching me. "What you did was selfless, and may have saved the lives of your team mates."

"Thank you Sir." I nod evenly.

"That doesn't make it right." I look up at him slightly confused. "We cannot afford to loose any of us Wheeljack…there are too few of us left." I nod slowly.

"Sir permission to speak freely?" I pause.

"Always." He motions to me.

"What would you have done?" I cast Prowl a sideways glance and then focus back on Prime leaning forward in my chair.

He thinks long and hard on the question and nods slowly. "The same." Shifting forward he presses a button on his console and a click then a buzz before he speaks. "The Wreckers to the main conference room. Wreckers to the main conference room immediately."

Prowl and I both stand and wait as Prime shifts to stand looking at us both. He sizes us both up and we take even vents waiting. "Wheeljack I'm reinstating you to The Wreckers as their commander."

"Thank you sir." I nod slowly. "I really appreciate it."

"Prowl will be your second." I freeze and he's noted that my optics are blank. "Is something the matter Wheeljack?" _Oh Primus there is._

"Sir…no offense to you or Prowl, but you would be better served by Prowl's presence here on the Arc. Might I suggest Jazz?" I wait quietly. "I could really use his expertise."

"No part of our responsibilities here are to gather information. Jazz is needed to process that information and train those who will be doing the infultrations." Prime turned motioning to Prowl who had been for all intensive purposes quiet. "Prowl is good at coming up with plans, making schedules and meeting deadlines. He's your second." With the drop of the Data pad to the desk and the motion to the door, the conversation was instantly over. _Primus take me to the well right now._

I look to Prowl who gives me a nod and motions me forward and I follow Prime. "He will follow your orders, but understand that you are both the same rank." I grit my denta behind my faceplate and nod. That's exactly why I wanted Jazz; he would be below me in rank. I look at Prowl and shake my head, and Jazz would not be such a constant distraction.

"Is there a problem Wheeljack?" Prowl asks a slight hitch to his voice as its tone raises up and he quirks the plate over his brow.

"No…." I lie moving to step up beside Prime. "Where are we headed next?"

"Alexia Prime has a small Cybertronian settlement mostly femmes and hatchlings…" he hands me a data pad as we walk. "Prowl's been briefed, you'll set up camp there, but you'll be checking into some rumors of Decepticons in the vicinity possibly staging some sort of attack from the third moon there."

"Called Mortra." Prowl interjects. "The Alexia Colony has communications out posts on the moon, but they haven't heard from them in almost two orns." Prowl follows up from behind. "We're to go in…find the missing crew members from that team, and bring them back no matter their status."

"And cons?" I question as we come to a stop outside the door to the conference room.

"If you can capture them, and if you cannot take them alive, they cannot be allowed to leave." Prime murmurs it's against his morals, he's Prime that's how it should be. That's why my team was formed; we've got more energon on our hands than any other Special Forces unit. Nodding I look back at Prowl.

"Formulating a plan are you?" I ask him as Prime opens the doors and steps in out of Audio shot.

"Already have." He smiles, and I could get use to that smile even though I won't admit it. He hands me the data pad and follows Prime inside. Looking down at the information I get a good look at his aft then I step inside a solid half step behind him looking up as I enter. I want to get our Mechs briefed and get us the Primus Forsaken Pit out of here I've got missions to run and to figure out how to keep Prowl busy and away from me so I can work with a clear Processor.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Bug out of my op

The Wrecker

Chapter 2: Bug out of my op.

_I am continuing this based on reviews and requests. It being followed by a lot of people and I'm happy to provide more of a story. _

Enter Frustration.

* * *

><p>The ship was radiating with positive expectations. My mechs were jolly as they sat huddled around the long common area table. Cubes were slid around across the table as the crew celebrated their victory to come.<p>

I sit at the head of the table optics watching everything. All my mechs are here save for two. Sideview my pilot, and Sifter my third in command, he was upset about Prowl being positioned above him by Prime; but he knows, and I know there was nothing to be done about it.

Speaking of my stoic second, I turn looking beyond the mechs to my right; he's here with us seated alone in the corner. The mechs stand around me and I'm caught off guard.

"Sir is what they are saying true?" I turn to Drift at my right.

"About what?" I ask.

"Is Prowl the one that saved your skid plate?"

I look to Prowl who hasn't even glanced up and I nod. I don't answer as I take a sip of my cube.

Drift raises his Cube. "To Prowl, who brought our Commander back to us."

"To Prowl!" they all cheer in unison.

Prowl looks up from his datapad and blinks looking at me. I look around as my men look at me expectantly and I stand lifting my cube. "Thank you Prowl." I try to make it sound less desperate than it feels.

He stands as someone hands him a cube. He twists slightly as he sets the datapad back down in his seat. Standing tall he looks at the cube quietly. "It was my greatest honor." He speaks slowly as his optics and his cube raise toward me. The room cheers and they all down their cubes. Prowl and I drink but our cubes are the only ones with Energon left in them.

As the cube lowers from Prowl's lips I watch him lick his lower lip slowly. I shake myself and make myself say something, anything. "Alright we have a mission that's starting in twelve Joors, hit the racks mechs, lets get some recharge." I lean down over the table watching them file toward the aft hatch of the ship that leads to crew's quarters.

The 'yes sirs' roll off their tongues and they file out of the common area slowly, discarding their empty cubes in a receptacle along the wall. "Prowl would you relieve Shifter please he's running the first Op, he'll need recharge as well."

Prowl nods to me as he turns following the others out dropping his cube in the same bin. I sigh and sit down at the head of the table to think and finish the cube in my hands. I roll the cube around in my fingers and sigh.

I hoped that if Prowl was watching the bridge for the Joors before the Op, during it he would be recharging, but I know that's not the case. He'll remain online until it's completed.

I sigh running a hand over my face as if to try to distract myself from my own distraction. "Primus." I murmur.

"That bad huh?" Her voice breaks my thoughts and I turn.

"Oh Swaybar." I reach out my hand "Down in the belly of the beast were you?"

She shakes my hand slowly. "The Axel is a brand new ship Jackie, I don't expect her to be falling apart anytime soon, all her diagnostics have come back clean." Swaybar pulls her hand back and smiles at me. "So …he's here full time huh?" She folds her arms over her chest and I turn looking away from her. "The newest Wrecker Commander Prowl."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say as I look down in to my half full cube.

"I can see that." She says coming forward sitting down on the table to look up at me. "But you can't stop thinking about it can you? Or is it him?"

I glare at her but can't hold the look. I wave a dismissive hand and turn dropping my half full cube down the disposal. "It doesn't matter."

"Oh I would like to think it does." She smiles. "How long have we known one another Jackie?"

"Forever…" I mutter.

"Forever that's right. Because I came out of the Well right behind you." She smiles in that way that always disarmed me. "We're practically siblings."

I shoot her another glare and she holds up her small hands. "Save for the fact we don't share a spark." She smirks. I roll my optics. "Look Jackie just go talk to him."

"I cannot." I say and shake my helm. "I can't believe we're talking about this like it's going to happen."

Swaybar shrugs. "You need to talk about it, can't have it corrode you from the inside out can we?"

I wait a moment to compose myself. My optics trail up and over the bulkhead behind us and I sigh as I reach my hand out to touch the hull. My brand new ship the Axel, one of the last great Autobot war ships. "Jack." She walks up placing a hand on my forearm. "Wheeljack." I look down into her eyes and sigh. "You've never been afraid of anything." She says softly. "You've always been the one to carry others through." I look away. "And now you've found something you just can't face." She is shaking her head in my peripheral vision. "Go talk to him." She pushes me toward the bridge hatch. "Go for Primus sake."

I turn my frustrated eyes on her again. "And don't you go putting your mask on to hide your face." She reached up and rapped her fingers on my face. I sigh and nod.

"Fine." I say to sooth her. "Fine!" I toss my hands up. Turning to the bridge I press the hatch open. Turning back I point a finger straight at her. "I cannot stand you sometimes."

"Love you too Jackie." She laughs and turns back to engineering.

I take a large vent and let the nitrogen mixture flood my systems and then I expel it. I gather my strength and press the hatch back stepping through.

Prowl is standing behind Sideview who appears to be showing him our route to Alexia Prime. Prowl is tapping his stylus nervously as he nods looking over the screens. "Sideview, Shifter…Hit the rack." I say quietly coming up beside Sideview. "I relieve you."

Sideview stands and salutes. "Yes sir." He stands back and I take his seat.

Shifter leans over handing a Datapad my way. "Light Reading on Alexia Prime." He smiles "The Mortra scans are on the final page, they have all the geographical lay outs."

"Thanks Shift." I nod "Dismissed. Prowl hasn't said anything. For all intensive purposes our outsider is remaining outside, he's watching out we work. Sideview and Shifter head to the rack. "And Shift?"

"Yes sir?" He pokes his head back through.

"Swaybar needs help before you hit the rack." I smirk.

"Sir I'd rather fight a whole contingent of Decepticons than go into engineering when Swaybar is around." He smirked.

"Thought you liked her?" I venture.

"Yeah, but come on Sir she's like your sister." He laughs and turns out the hatch and it causes me to roll my optics.

Taking the controls in my hand I make a minor course correction. He steps up beside me and I smile. "Friendly banter?" He quips.

"Yes it keeps it light here, we see so much devastation, mechs offlined, dead hatchlings." I sigh slowly pointing to the seat beside me. "Have a seat."

Prowl blinks as if conflicted. "I uh…"

"Loosen your springs Commander have a seat." I motion him to sit again. "It's easier for me to look you in the optics while I'm flying while we go over the plan."

"Understandable." He admits and sits down in the co-pilot seat. "We'll land on Alexia Prime to the Cybertronian settlement there." He thumbs the datapad to the next screen. "We're going under the guise of cargo delivery, Energon, medical supplies." He blinks and then puts the datapad in his lap. "I am going to be reassigned."

I blink and turn "Why?" I shake my head "Why on Cybertron would you ask to be reassigned? According to Optimus you're the best tactician Primus could ask for."

Prowl nodded "That may be so, however I'm having trouble adapting within your crews setting." He turns looking at me and I stiffen.

I sigh. "Maybe if you'd relax." I suggest but I admit I'm having troubles relaxing myself. I look up at him. "Look Commander I know it's hard, but we need you to get through this, lets just." I try to say this and listen to myself. "Lets just get through this mission and we'll discuss the sundries of your assignment after."

He doesn't speak so I continue nervously. "Commander." I shake my head. "Prowl from one mech to another I didn't want to be here either." I admit to him quietly.

"I have a hard time believing that Wheeljack." He says. "Where else would you be?"

"I had this dream once." I laugh thinking back. "That I was this great inventor." I shake my head. "I would build these fantastic inventions, and most of the time they didn't work."

"What happened?" Prowl asked.

"They mostly exploded in my face." He laughs a bit but catches himself. "My Caste was science class." He silences his laugh.

"You were in the Science guilds?"

"Yes actually." I reach forward pressing two small buttons on the console to activate the autopilot. I turn my chair to face him. "When the war started I couldn't stand around. I watched my research deteriorate before my eyes." I shrug slowly. "I was angry at the whole planet." I explain and look up. "So I enlisted with the Autobots. Was chosen out of a select few by a mech named Springer." I say slowly.

"You were trained by Springer?" Prowl blinks.

"Yes, I am sure you read my files." I offer with a raised optic ridge.

"I did." He admits quietly. I reach over and tap his hand. I'm so close to shaking armor plating as I have ever been. His proximity is intoxicating and I'm not reading him well enough. "I have trouble with you onboard." I admit. "But that doesn't mean I want-" I reach back running a hand over my face. "I don't want you to feel you need to be reassigned."

Prowl looks up at me and nods slowly. He's features are so cold and stone like, and it's hard to make out what he's thinking. It's hard to guess. "I am distracted here." He admits slowly. "It is interfering with my ability to function."

I nod and wait. "Go on."

"Prime thought I would be able to overcome it however I am finding it most difficult to focus." He sighs "We spoke of it before you came to his office. When you were laying there…in the sand." He looks at me nervously. "I held your very existence in my servos." He looks at his hands in doubt. "I saved you."

"You did." I acknowledge. "I am grateful."

"But at that moment I watched you. I panicked I felt this…pang." He uttered slowly. "This resounding crash in my spark."

My brow raises and I wait. "I felt the weight of it all." Prowl puts his hand on his helm and looks down. "I am so wrapped up in my work." He shakes his helm "I haven't been able to see anything outside this war. Prime's right I have emotionally compromised myself by closing myself off." He shakes slightly but gathers himself. "I work instead of live. And when I almost lost you I felt like I had lost-" He can't speak.

"You didn't loose me." I reach out and touch his shoulder my voice cracks. "Prowl I have always felt-" I shake my helm and turn to the controls and check them over and shake my head. "You compromise me daily." I say softly.

I turn to face him but he's looking at me with a pale blank stare. "Commander what are you talking about?" He shifts.

"Who are you talking about?" I change the subject.

He gives me a long serious gaze, and I shake my head. I have the sudden realization that we aren't talking about the same person and I shift pressing a button. "Torque to the bridge." I announce and push back from the console. "I'll be in my bunk."

"Wheeljack…wait…" Prowl stands but he doesn't chase me out the door he just waits there. "Wheeljack…" He sighs and in an Non-Prowl like fashion I hear him punch the bulkhead.

Pressing into the Common area I don't even look at Swaybar who's sitting in Shifter's lap. "Wheeljack?" She pulls back from her lover and jumps up to chase me.

"Boss?" Shifter looks around. "Sir? Commander!"

"Go to the bridge." Sway tells Shift and he goes without another word.

I ignore them from here on out as I press into my quarters. "UNICRON!" I growl and smash my hand into the far wall.

"Jackie come on!" Swaybar growls over the sealed door. "I will force it open."

I growl because I know she would do just that. "Just leave me be Sway."

"No I won't! I'll stand here until you open this door!" I flop down on the berth and seal my face behind my mask. I reach up and put my arm over my optics. "For being the Commander of the Wreckers you sure are a coward SIR!" She slams her hands on my door and I shake my head.

* * *

><p><em>Now click that little review button at the bottom of the page.<em>


	3. Prowling

The Wrecker

Chapter 3: Prowling

_This is not a large update. This story is still on the back burner, and I am struggling with it._

* * *

><p>I've had about as much of this non-sense than I can take. Honestly, I'm surprised at his unstable behavior. I wait for Torque to enter the bridge and look to me. "Take the helm. Continue our course." I stated with cool calm. "I must defer with Wheeljack." He nods taking his seat. "I'll return soon." I assure though I'm not sure how long <em>soon<em> will be.

Torque didn't seem perturbed he just sat silently checking his coordinates and so I left him to it. Moving into the main hall that fed into the common area. I wait in the hatchway.

"I'll stand here until you open the door!" I hear Swaybar yell into the Commander's quarters through the hatch. "For being the commander of the wreckers; you sure are a coward SIR!" I watch her smack her palm against the door and kick it for good measure. Moving into the room I stand there in her pheriphery but she's yet to notice me.

"Swaybar." I say her name softly with no malice.

She jumps. "Prowl…Sir." She backs away from the door her voice going quiet. He wouldn't be able to hear her now that she's not yelling. "I was just-" She motions at Wheeljack's door but falls silent. He's shut her out that much is obvious. She wouldn't have been trying to tear his door in if he had not.

"I know." I nod. "Would you care to explain to me what is going on with your Commander?" I wait patiently.

Swaybar puts her hand on Wheeljack's door and shakes her head. "He's ….it's for him to say." She takes her hand back and turns away from me.

"Swaybar." I state her name with soft warning. I'm still a commander walking away from me without being dismissed is not something I'll forgive so easily; unless she wishes to elaborate on the whole situation. "Please…what's got his wheels locked?" It's an apt metaphor for the situation and I just hate feeling like I do not know what's going on around me. I really want to go back to the Ark, I do not want to be having these conversations.

"You do." She says not stopping for more than a moment. She sighs and moves to the ladder that will take her below deck where the crew quarters are.

Once she's gone the realization hits me like a Decepticon bomb to the chest.

It is obvious to me now what she means and I look at the door with hurt now. How could he not say something to Optimus, myself I understand, but-. He had tried, now that I recall, he had asked for Jazz's company and not mine. We didn't listen; we did not see the signs because we chose not to. We were too concerned with the issues on Alexia Prime to hear his pleas for what they were. He was emotionally compromised by my mere presence, and this too can endanger a mission.

I turn to his room door and press in my override command code and the door snaps open. I press inside and push the door shut behind me. "Swaybar I swear to Primus-"

As I turn he stands and looks up at me. "Prowl…How'd you?"

"This is an Autobot flag ship. One of few that are left. As second in command of the Autobot army I possess command over ride." To my credit keep my cool. "Wheeljack." I state shaking my helm. "How dare you." I say with a twinge of hurt.

"Commander-" He states coming forward as if he can explain himself.

I cut him off. "How dare you think…" I walk right up to him. Pede to pede. "That I wasn't talking about you." I state, and the energon is boiling in my veins. I grab his shoulder armor.

He blinks looking blankly as I come ever closer. "Prowl?" He asks.

Grasping his helm into my hands I pull him closer and press him against the back wall of his stateroom pressing my lips to his I kiss him. It's completely reckless, but it is completely freeing at the same time.

His hands are grasping at my hips as I continue the kiss, which he's only now starting to reciprocate. Pushing back I release him. "We'll start again in the morning." I state and nod turning I flutter my door wings as if to shake the nerves in my body back to functioning. I look back at him and nod. "Agreed?"

He is still in shock. He nods for lack of anything-discernable coming out of his mouth. "Prowl." He speaks my name and I turn my helm to the side as if to state I'm listening.

I hear his pede steps as he comes up behind me. As if my spontaneous kiss has fueled him with confidence. I feel a hand between my door-wings and I shift slightly at the touch. "I almost lost you." I shake my helm. "I asked for this assignment."

He listens. "I couldn't go another day…" I find myself loosing my words. "Knowing that I didn't do what I could to tell you how I felt." I am shaking now. "I had your very spark in my servos." I look at my hands and shutter my optics. "I just…" I lose myself.

He turns me to his face and he draws me in. Wrapping an arm around my neck and around over my door-wings. His other arm goes under my left arm and around up between them. "I…was never able to say it." He looks around. "You and I were in the same contingent for a long time. You wrote the rule book." He laughs slightly.

I smirk as my helm is resting against his shoulder. "That I did." He doesn't let me go and he doesn't act like he's going to.

"Prowl." His voice is soft, and I look up into his optics. "Thank you." He says calmly. "For my life." He states calmly.

"When you took the hit from the Emp." My voice flutters a moment as static dares to show its helm. "I…I lost it." I say softly. "I ran at you…. you pushed me off."

I shake my helm. "I thought it might go off again." He says calmly. "I didn't want you anywhere near there." He says softly.

"I spent many nights with you in the medical bay after the fact." I utter in an uncharacteristic way.

"You what?"

"I kept vigil at your berthside." I state. "For the first week, until Prime pulled me away." I state.

"He knew?" Wheeljack asks, and he steps back releasing me moving to his berth to sit.

I nod. "He knew how I felt for you… that doesn't mean he knew the reverse was also true." I state calmly.

He nods. "I have wanted you for so long." I blink softly and I'm almost afraid of what else he might say. "Swaybar says I'm obsessed." He shrugs and reaches out for me, and I cannot help but take that hand and go to him. Standing over him as he continues to talk. "But I just…since the first moment I saw you…I have never been able to get you off my processor." He admits. "I had settled myself with the fact that I would never have you."

"Why is that?" I ask honestly my fingers betraying me as they roll over his head fins.

"I am unsure, you were rising in the ranks, and I was just a merc." He states calmly. He's so much more.

"But you're a scientist." I state calmly. "You're an inventor."

"I wanted to be." He admits and draws me down to him and we kiss again, and if feels as if we'd done it a million times. "But once I saw you…" He states. "You overrode everything." He sighs softly and closes his optics holding onto my hips. Laying his helm over my abdominal plate. "I just fell into my work…then I got promoted." He looks away a moment.

I touch his helm, and he looks up to me. "I fear I may have had something to do with your first few promotions."

Wheeljack smirks at me. "You should have told me."

"Are you listening to yourself?" I laugh softly and he chuckles too drawing me down into his lap. I put on knee to his left and straddle him and we kiss again. "No more talking." I state evenly.

"Yes sir." He says softly. I don't know why but when he says it like that; it sets me ablaze.


	4. Where once was life

The Wrecker

Chapter 4: Where once was life

_This has been flowing so I'm letting it come to me._

Wheeljack's POV first

Prowls POV second

written as always as POV should be written from first person point of view.

* * *

><p>When my optics come online I feel him pressed against me. His helm is a welcome weight against my torso plate. I close my optics once more and just lay in his presence. I'm worried, about Alexia, my crew, and my ship: everything.<p>

Prowl stirs in my arms, and I open my optics to view him. His helm is so defined by shape that I can't take my optics off of the red chevron that sits on his helm. It's a splash of color in a sea of white and black. I shift slightly and frown when his optics open and light. I wasn't trying to rouse him. "Hey." I'm surprised at how quietly it comes out and how simple. I mean to say so much more that I cannot at the present moment express.

"Oh..." He takes in his surroundings and looks up at me. "we must have..."

I nod at this. "Yeah...you kinda fell into recharge after the second cube." I'd snuck into the common area, well I didn't sneak it's my ship, but I pilfered a few cubes of high grade for us. We'd laid in my berth for a long while just talking before recharge took him. Not wishing to disturb, I closed my optics too; I was too content to move.

"I did not mean to be inconvenient." he states as a sort of apology, I suppose. He shifts sitting up beside me taking me in. His hand moves idly along my upper leg armor.

"You." I state drawing him closer to kiss him again. "Are no such thing." I insist, because he's anything but an inconvenience. He's a welcome distraction from everything.

He smiles into anger kiss when the room's silence is broken by Sideview's voice on the intercom. "Commander?"

"Yes." We both answer in tandem. We blink looking at one another as if this is both humorous and mortifying.

"Go ahead Sideview." I can only smile as Prowl runs a hand over his face in mortification.

"We're on final approach to Alexia Prime." Sideview announces, as he seems to be holding in his amusement. "Drift believes that we will make planet fall in approximately twenty clicks."

"Thank you Sideview." I say calmly. "Wheeljack out." I hear the communications cut with an audible click. Looking at Prowl I smirk. "Caught." I utter.

"I highly doubt he will say anything." Prowl returns shifting back slightly to stand off the berth. "It would be highly in appropriate to call out his senior officers." Though I know for a fact it may be in a report somewhere, and that gossip will spread like a circuit fire if Drift heard it.

"Well, he'd be right to call us out." I remind Prowl with a charming smile. "You did write the rule book on fraternizing within the ranks." I jab softly reaching out to pull him down across my lap. He hadn't even tried to protest merely melted against my frame his helm inches from my own.

"I did, didn't I?" He smirks playfully and our lips come closer to touch. Such a chaste kiss but so worth every moment.

"Sir?" Sideview's voice breaks into the room once more. My optics roll and Prowl only shakes his helm quietly. "Sir you need to get down to the bridge."

"What's going on Sideways?" I ask my hands running over Prowl's door wings eliciting a soft gasp from the cruiser in my arms.

"It's Alexia Prime sir...the outpost; it's gone." Sideways voice cracks, and Prowl is up out of my lap before i blink. I'm standing up as he straightens out our armor plates; first his own and than mine. "There's nothing left sir."

"What do you mean gone?" I ask. "What's happened?"

Prowl puts a calming hand on my arm and begins to speak. "Please Sideways elaborate on the current status of Alexia." Prowl rubs his hand over a scratch on his torso idly as he waits a response.

"Commander Prowl...um well there's a huge crater where the settlement should be." Sideways utters. "And this was no small settlement. 10 thousand Cybertronians at a minimum sirs."

Prowl looks panicked. "Life signs?" His optics are focused to the floor and I see him running the plays over in his mind.

"None sir." Sideways says with a regretful tone. "It's been completely wiped out…reminds me of Stanix after the war started." That one sentence brings back haunting memories for us both. I shake my helm and turn to my console.

"We're on our way." I click the comm button beside my berth. "What now?" I ask quietly. "Ten thousand…that's a lot of sparks."

"Our mission still stands." Prowl gave a curt nod and met my Optics. "We need to find out what is going on." he turns to the hatch. "Perhaps the moon will have some answers but I'd like to get in touch with Optimus just to make sure.

"Of course." I smile softly. "I agree we'll start with the moon." I open the hatch and he exits first out into the common area.

* * *

><p>As I look upon the crater that was once an Autobotneutral settlement I am filled with dread; there is simply nothing left of it. I close my optics for a moment and pray Primus opens the well to them. That they are creeped into his warm spark with open arms.

"Set course for Mortra." Wheeljack orders standing over Sideview's shoulder pointing to their navigation charts. "I want answers." he says. Wheeljack has never lacked the courage of his conviction not in all the years I've known him, and his fear of my feelings is the first time I have ever seen him filled with doubt. He looks back and his worried optics meet mine. "Any ideas?"

"I will need to send a sub-space message to Prime." With a sigh I step forward to look at the images. "He may want to scrap this mission." I hate to admit this because I know Wheeljack is already dead set on finding out what happened. I have to try to follow protocol, procedure; if I do not I'm just as culpable if anything goes wrong.

"Absolutely not." Wheeljack says darkly. "They killed all those mechs, femmes, and the hatchlings." he shakes his helm. "I won't let that stand. Ten thousand Prowl." He reminds me, and for a moment I merely gage him; to see what he might do, or say next. There is a look in his optics that is pleading with me, and I don't have to be bonded with him to see it either.

"Sub-space communication isn't possible sir." Drift says from the co-pilots chair. "Communications are being jammed." He looks at Sideview. "Can you boost our signal output Ways?"

"No, unfortunately, not." The pilot sighed. "And it's not on our end…it's something out there." He points out the screen. "That's blocking all long range communications."

Turning to the fore I speak. "As Optimus Prime's XO, I'm giving e Wreckers clearance for a rescue mission to Mortra. With long range communications down it is paramount that we reestablish those communications." Wheeljack is smiling at me. "Perhaps we'll also find answers as to what happened on the surface.

"Thank you commander." Wheeljack smiles. " Once we make moon-fall I want everyone in the common area." He pulls me to the back of the bridge quietly. "I want to split us into two teams... one to investigate the inside of the compound, the other the outside."

I think on this and nod. "I will take the team within the compound to secure the data banks in the hopes we can find some command logs that will give us a sense of what's going on."

He smiles at me. "Sure you don't want a reassignment?"

I have to smile at that. "I am XO to the Prime, I'm sure he won't give me up." I shrug. "Though it is a very tempting offer Wheeljack."

"Guess I will just have to come back to home base more often." He says under a whisper.

I lean in near his audio. "I'd like that...your berth is uncomfortably small. I have command quarters with lots of room…" I smile and pull away from him to move to sit in a chair behind Drift. I do not look back and don't hear foot falls for 10 solid clicks before he comes to take the chair beside mine.

"Landfall in thirty nano-clicks." Sideview announces over the comm ship wide.

"Strap in hatchlings...no injuries this time." Wheeljack says following up Sideways announcement, and I cast him after full glance. I am curious as to what apparently has happened before that would have caused injuries.

I grasp onto the arm rests of the seat I'm in, as the ship clanks down on the planets surface, plates and panels begin to rattle and shake thought the landing. It's not the worst landing I've been through, but it was definitely not a smooth landing, but Sideways and Drift seem to have the hang of it, new ship and all I'm sure there are plenty of bugs to work out.

The ship settles on it's landing gear, and I let out a vent I didn't know I had been holding. Landings always made me nervous. Especially ship landings. I'd rather fall to a planetoid in my protoform travel mode than land with a ship, I'm not sure why, but I'd prefer it.

Wheeljack stands and motions me back to the common area. "Break room lets move it." He looks at Sideways and Drift as they shut down their consoles and stand.

I stand and wait as Drift and Sideways shuffle through the back of the hatchway. Once we're alone Wheeljack pulls me to him and kisses me hard, he pulls back after a few clicks and there's one, final, chaste kiss.

Pulling back I nod and we move into the common room without saying a word to each other.


End file.
